The present invention is based on a converter arrangement,                wherein the converter arrangement has a basic structure,        wherein lines of a first electrical network are arranged on the basic structure.        
High-power converters are frequently constructed in a redundant arrangement for reasons of availability. This is also—but not only—true for example in the railroad field. In the case of a redundant structure the converter system consists of a number of individual converter assemblies.
In the event of a malfunction of an individual converter assembly the faulty assembly must at least be disconnected from lines of the first network. An isolation switch is usually used for this purpose in the prior art.
To enable converter assemblies to be released individually from the converter system the individual converter assemblies are further often connected to the lines of the first network via plug-in connections. The plug-in connections will however not be used as a rule as isolating switches for disconnection in the event of a malfunction. However this method of operation is also known from EP 2 387 141 A1. In EP 2 387 141 A1, in the event of a malfunction of a converter assembly, the respective converter assembly will be moved in its entirety by means of an actuator and thereby disconnected from the lines of the first network. During disconnection of the respective converter assembly from the lines of the first network the plug-in connections in particular will be released.
The solution of EP 2 387 141 A1 represents progress compared to the conventional prior art, since in EP 2 387 141 A1 the plug-in connection present in any event will be used for disconnecting the converter assembly from the lines of the first network. This means that independent isolation switches, which are present in the prior art in addition to the plug-in connections, become unnecessary.
The solution of EP 2 387 141 A1 is disadvantageous however because the entire mass of the converter assembly must be moved. Furthermore the converter assembly must be mechanically fixed both in the first connection position and also in the first release position. This is especially disadvantageous if the basic structure, and with it the converter assembly, is subjected to mechanical shock and shaking stresses and/or vibrations.